Saat Cahaya itu Meredup
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendatangiku. Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendekapku dengan penuh perasaan, dengan bisikan cinta yang membuatku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. ClaudexAlois. Shounen-ai. DLDR. R&R, please?


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana**.

Warning: **New pairing at my fiction**. Shounen-ai/Slash. Kuusahakan IC, mungkin sedikit OOC dikit. Short fic. Alt. Reality. **Don't Like Don't Read / Read on your O-W-N risk**.

Title: **Saat Cahaya itu Meredup**

Pair: **Claude x Alois**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendatangiku. Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendekapku dengan penuh perasaan, dengan bisikan cinta yang membuatku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.

PoV: Campur.

*u*

**Saat Cahaya itu Meredup**

**Shounen-ai FF / Short FF**

**© Me**

*u*

**London, UK**

**Trancy Manor, 1889**

Mata _turquoise_-ku menatap malas kepada sarang laba-laba di pojok kamarku. Tak pernah kami hancurkan, tak pernah kami acak-acakkan.

"_Your Highness_, ada telepon dari Ratu." Sebuah suara semakin membuat _mood_-ku jengah.

"Baiklah. Akan kuangkat dari sini." Aku berpindah duduk di ujung lain dari kasurku dan meraih telepon berwarna putih dengan interior emas tersebut.

"Ya, Ratu? Ya, ya. Ini aku, Trancy. Kenapa? Oh … baiklah. Akan kuusahakan mengerjakannya. Ya, ya. Baiklah. Oke. Aku akan ingat itu. Sama-sama, Ratu. Dengan segenap pengabdian keluargaku pada Anda. Ya. Oke. Selamat sore." Kututup telepon itu. Kubanting tubuh remajaku ini ke kasur dan menghembuskan napas.

Aku … entah kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

Ini tidak seperti … _aku_.

*u*

Claude Faustus. Mengenal nama itu?

Ya. Aku adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Trancy. Bermata emas, berwajah biasa saja dalam segala keadaan, seorang yang jaga _image_ diri.

Kupertaruhkan kehidupanku hanya untuknya. Aku tak peduli dia sadar atau tidak. Aku hanya … mempertaruhkannya. Untuk menjaga eksistensinya di dunia ini, dan eksistensiku di dunia ini.

Seperti biasa. Kutuangkan teh di cangkirnya, kuurus jadwal hariannya, kurawat dia saat jatuh sakit, kuantar dia kemanapun dia ingin, kujaga dia dari musuh-musuh bebuyutan yang haus akan darahnya, bahkan jika itu _sesama_ jenisku.

Mungkin kamu tahu tentang keluarga Phantomhive.

Ya, keluarga itu adalah satu-satunya musuh terberat Trancy selama ini. Kuusahakan untuk mengambil jiwa anak itu. Aku ingin membunuhnya, sementara ada satu orang yang sama tujuannya denganku. Seperti kukatakan, _sesama_ jenisku.

"Saya akan membawakan segelas susu panas untuk Anda. Saya akan segera kembali," kataku sambil menaruh kepalanya dengan hati-hati di bantal empuk itu. Dia tersenyum padaku, membuatku ingin menarik saraf bibirku untuk membuat cekungan yang sama.

Refleksku? Berwajah datar seperti biasa. Aku benci tubuh manusia ini.

Jiwa iblisku terperangkap dalam seonggok tubuh kaku yang digerakkan untuk berjalan, berlari, bertarung, memasak, membersihkan _mansion_, menulis, mengajar, dan setumpuk pekerjaan membosankan lainnya.

Tidak seperti dahulu. Terbang, bertarung dengan malaikat, beradu mulut dengan Tuhan, berlari-lari bersama iblis-iblis lain, mencari jiwa untuk jadi makanan prasmanan kami.

Kecapan lidah yang menciptakan rasa manis itu kini sudah kulupakan, diganti dengan kecapan manis dalam organ tubuh manusiaku.

*u*

Argh, bangsat.

Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa _melepasnya_ dari otakku?

Biasanya, jika aku mengalami _insomnia_ seperti ini, aku memikirkan pekerjaanku atau musuhku satu itu, Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi sekarang tidak. Justru …

Dia.

Dia. Dia, Claude Faustus.

"BANGSAT! BAJINGAN! KAMPRET! JALANG!" umpatku tiba-tiba.

_Brak!_

*u*

"BANGSAT! BAJINGAN! KAMPRET! JALANG!" Kudengar umpatan dari dalam kamarnya. Tidak biasa—dia jarang mengumpat kecuali untuk Phantomhive brengsek itu.

_Brak!_

Kubanting pintu dan berlari ke arahnya.

"_Your Highness_! Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil memegang pundaknya. Kuguncang pelan tubuhnya.

"Claude … brengsek kamu!" bentaknya. Kuraih jemariku untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pelupuk bola mata biru itu.

Ia menangkap tanganku dan melemparnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar brengsek!" bentaknya lagi. Ia langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Tangan kiriku meraih tanganku yang satunya, yang baru saja dilempar olehnya.

Di organ itu, aku tidak merasakan kecapan manis lagi. Sekarang … aku mengecap sesuatu yang pahit. Asam. Tawar.

Tidak enak dimakan.

*u*

Kubanting tubuhku di sofa ruang aula.

"KEPARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriakku keras-keras.

"KEPARAT KALIAN SEMUA! PERSETAN DENGAN KONTRAKKU!" teriakku lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi, ha?

Kenapa ada kisah yang menceritakan tentang seorang Alois Trancy, mencintai sebuah, seorang, seekor, setongkat, terserahlah, Claude Faustus?

*u*

Kulempar kacamataku ke ranjang itu. Aku meloncat dari balkon lantai atas ke bawah. Berlari secepat mungkin yang kubisa untuk mencapai ruangan besar itu.

Mata _hazel_ keemasanku menerawang ke semua arah. Di mana dia?

"_Your highness_!" panggilku.

*u*

"_Your highness_!" panggil sebuah suara. Kualihkan pandanganku ke orang itu. Sialan.

"Jangan dekati aku!" seruku. Aku kembali berlari keluar aula. Dan …

_BRASSSSHHH!_

Air hujan yang begitu deras menerpa tubuhku. _Great_, aku hanya memakai gaun tidur.

Aku berdiri di atas tanah luas itu. Tanah kosong. Sebuah tempat di mana biasanya aku bermain dengan Claude.

Keparat!

Kenapa … kenapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini? Apa maksud dibalik ini?

"Kenapa … kenapa ada torehan cinta dalam ini?" gumamku sendirian sambil memegang dadaku. Sakit.

"Kenapa?" gumamku.

"Tuhan! Jika Kau benar ada, jawab pertanyaanku!" seruku pada angin semu. Kuangkat wajahku ke langit, menatap kanvas hitam di atas sana. Tak ada bulan, tak ada awan, tak ada torehan pelukis di sana. Hanya hitam. Hanya kanvas putih yang dicat hitam seluruhnya. Tanpa sentuhan artistik.

Tunggu. Ini abstrak. Sesuatu dalam dadaku ini abstrak. Lukisan di atas sana, yang menangis, juga abstrak.

Pasti … ada torehan tinta ceria di balik tangisan itu. Pasti … ada torehan lain di balik hatiku yang hanya dipenuhi oleh satu orang.

Kutatap pintu yang terbuka lebar di belakangku. Kosong. Hanya cahaya lilin dari dalam dan luar. Dia tidak akan datang untukku.

Dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama untukku.

Dia tidak akan datang. Dia tidak akan datang … untukku.

*u*

Kenapa dia menghindar dariku? Apakah ada yang salah dariku? Ada sesuatu dari diriku yang ia benci?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Aku mengikuti jejaknya hingga ke luar taman. Oke, ini hujan besar. Kulihat sekeliling. Di tanah kosong, sekitar 600 meter dariku, ada dirinya. Berdiri, menatap langit dengan berani, mengangkat tangannya.

"_Your highness_!" seruku sekeras mungkin. Kulepas jasku dan memakainya untuk menutup kepalaku—sebentar. Kuraih tubuh mungilnya, memindahkan jas itu ke atas kepala kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda kabur, _your highness_?" tanyaku seraya berlutut di depannya. Kuraih tanganku, mengelap bekas-bekas titik-titik air yang ada di wajahnya.

"Claude … apa aku ini untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Maksud … Anda?" tanyaku balik.

"Apa arti diriku untukmu?" serunya.

"Semuanya," jawabku.

"Ha-ha, itu tidak lucu!" Tangannya terangkat, menampar pipiku. Kutundukkan wajahku. Kutorehkan ke arahnya, dan meraih kepalanya ke pundakku.

"Lepas, Claude!"

*u*

Dia meraih kepalaku dan mendekapku erat.

"Lepas, Claude!" seruku sambil menonjok punggungnya.

"Lepas …," desisku. Entah kenapa. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan merekatkannya. Menangis.

Kulihat samar cahaya lilin di aula dimatikan. Hanya disisakan satu batang.

Claude memelukku makin erat. Kurasakan tak ada lagi titik-titik hujan yang deras membasahi jas hitam di kepalaku.

Kering.

Tanpa sadar, Claude melepas rengkuhannya padaku dan membisikkan sebuah kata cinta. "Anda adalah satu-satunya manusia yang saya cintai dan akan selalu saya cintai, hingga kematian merenggut Anda."

Aku membeku. Kakiku lumpuh. Lidahku kelu. Mataku tak berkedip.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah sengatan listrik membanjiri aliran darah dalam tubuhku. Kulihat sebentar.

Dia menciumku. Dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Tangannya terkalung ke pinggangku, sementara tanganku masih sama—di lehernya.

Aku tak mau melepaskannya. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

*u*

**Alois Trancy's Journal**

**Next Day**

_Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendatangiku. Saat cahaya itu meredup, kamu mendekapku dengan penuh perasaan, dengan bisikan cinta yang membuatku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu._

*u*

**END**

*u*

Oke gue nge-junk lagi. Haduh.

Ini ceritanya padahal karena kakak teriak ada tikus, lho. Aneh, kan? Makanya.

Jadi … nggak mau banyak capcus.

Ripiuw, tejintahhh! *tebar konfeti*


End file.
